


Best Friends Forever

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Simon and Clary are best friends and in his dreams beyond this – now it’s time to believe the dream has come true and life reality.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis
Kudos: 2





	Best Friends Forever

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Simon & Clary: Best Friends Forever**

He had dreamed of her since the first day. She had been his friend and his muse. His music and his inability to choose a name for his band, was for her benefit. Her spirits were in ever music he wrote with her in his mind, and the ongoing name change was for her to test her creativity and take a new challenge every day.

It was not meant to change, Simon had faced the truth a while ago, but his heart was still aching each time he caught a glimpse of her smile. At times he woke up from his dreams at night and could not part the wish from the reality of her worried face. Whenever she was too close it was harder to keep the distance. His loving heart was screaming her name and her eyes only saw her when the world around had stopped.

“Simon?”

“Ehm, yes? Was something?” He took a sip from his drink and ignored the burning sting on his lips. He got more often lost in thought when he should pay attention to her. Dreams were not becoming real if he lived in them and hide for the warm feeling it gave to his heart when waking up meant shook by the cold.

“You look feverish today. Are you alright? I wonder if we should rather go home” Her worried eyes stare holes into his soul and burned his skin when her hand touch his across the table. A year ago, he would have laughed off the effect, but the feeling of love for his best friend was getting stronger and burned him in her absence as much as being around her.

“Clary, I'm fine. I just burned my tongue on the cappuccino and it hurts” As he laughed he heard the lie sounding loudly off his lips, while her eyes were filled with truth and mischief. “You could just tell me without trying to be a hero – I might even take the pain away”

“How?” His voice was real, he could hear himself and felt the echo vibrating on his lips before they grew numb and be reborn in the electricity which grabbed hold of him.

Reborn by an angel, he could not stop smiling.

Trapped within a dream or holding on to reality, he smiled at her and forgot the cafe around them. Whatever mattered was held in her eyes and the tender lips he had felt and dreamed off. In such moment waking up was not an option. To love his best friend, it felt safer to stay a dreamer at night and at day.

“Simon? Do you want to do it again?”

He nodded before the cold robbed him off his dream as her hand was slipping from his. Clary was no longer holding him, and her hands were holding her jacket instead. She was getting dressed and he had to rush to follow outside, where her fingers linked with his again and he was greeted by a kiss on his cheek.

“What was that for?” He was aiming to touch the spot she had kissed, but his hand was caught in the movement and his friend sealed his question with another kiss.

“But...”

“You have to stop dreaming, Simon – and start believing”

End.


End file.
